


Sleep

by Lilibells



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibells/pseuds/Lilibells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was night when I awoke, yet the sky was the brightest I've ever seen it. What was left of my boat was stuck into the sand, caught among the driftwood.  My stomach called out to me, begging for food, and my throbbing head begged for a bed to sleep on. Neither of them would be satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings that apply: blood, death

It was night when I awoke, yet the sky was the brightest I’ve ever seen it. Every star known to man shone above me, surrounding me in their glow. I had landed on a small stick of land pushing out from the main island. What was left of my boat was stuck into the sand, caught among the driftwood. I had no need for it anymore. That was where it stayed. My stomach called out to me, begging for food, and my throbbing head begged for a bed to sleep on. Neither of them would be satisfied.

I crawled off of what had been my home for the past days and pulled myself to land. Now it was my time to beg as I pushed against the ground, needing to see just a little of the land. My body fought against me, it’s anger pulling me back down, collapsing me into the sand, where I would remain until she came to me.

\--

She stalked me for a while, swimming circles around me but never letting herself be known. Or known well enough. I remember waking up and thinking I saw a women in the water, but that couldn’t be, of course. I was hallucinating.

Except I wasn’t.

She left the water, eventually, coming out behind the trees so I couldn’t see her scales start to fade and her tail split into two. It was a long walk to where I lay but she was used to it. She made such a trip often. It shouldn’t be a surprise how easily she picked me up and carried me inland. She had grown strong after years of chasing victims through the water. She laid me in the sand where the water could no longer lap hungerly at my skin, and pushed what was left of my hair out of my face.

She called to me, soothing me in words I could never understand. _Sleep _, she said. -Rest-. But how could I? If you could have seen her only then you could understand. “Who are you?” I asked.__

__Does it matter? she responded._ _

__I laughed. I should have been scared, but her voice sang to me in a way no one could never comprehend. I reached out to her, pulling her face into my hands. Of all the things to die to I’m glad it was her. My fingers reached to her hair. I couldn’t stand to see it block her face. But then I couldn’t stand at all. I pushed her hair behind her ear and it was there I felt the scales she couldn’t be bothered to hide. My life before betrayed me through my still soft fingertips. Her scales cut my fingers but I couldn’t bring myself away despite how much it hurt to see her skin stained with my blood._ _

__She called me to be still and I knew I needed to obey. Go to sleep, she told me. “I can’t.” You must. “I must.”_ _

__I closed my eyes. She kissed me. “Do you love me?” I ask. Of course, she lied. “I thought mermaids only fell in love with men.” Perhaps. She picked me up and walked me into the water and there was no need to move to another shore because no one was left to see her as her scales pushed from her skin. And there was no one to watch as her feathers freed themselves from her scalp. But I am no mermaid._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback greatly appreciated! Negative or positive, I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
